One Sided Love
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke namun Sasuke menolak nya,sementara Naruto menyukai Sakura sejak dulu.Akankah Sakura berhasil move on ? Pair:Sakura x Naruto, slight of Hinata x Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

"Maafkan aku..namun aku tak bisa membalas cinta mu",ujar Sasuke kepada gadis berambut pink .

"Baiklah,umm,.arigato,Sasuke-kun ",Sakura menjawab dengan bibir bergetar.

Ia segera berlari meninggalkan pria itu dengan air mata yg mengalir deras.

Sejujurnya,ia sudah tahu bila Sasuke akan menolak cinta nya,namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa mengalami penolakan secara langsung akan begitu menyakitkan.

Sakuraberlari tanpa tujuan,tanpa disadari ia menabrak seorang pemuda berambuk pirang jabrik.

"Kau kenapa Sakura ?"

Gadis itu hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di hadapan nya

* * *

"Kau kenapa sih ?ditolak si Teme ya ?",ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan segelas teh hijau di meja.

"…"

"Ayolah,cerita saja padaku".

"…"

Sakura mengangkat wajah nya,mata nya terlihat merah & sembap setelah menanggis selama 1 jam.

"Dia menolakku."

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa saat di antara Naruto & Sakura.

Tiba" Naruto memecah keheningan dan berkata "Kalau gitu berpaling lah pada ku,aku sih ga bakalan menolak mu kayak si teme bodoh itu"

Pluk…Naruto merasakan pukulan keras di kepala nya.

"Naruto ,Baka !Selamanya aku ga akan berpaling sama pemuda baka seperti mu !" ,teriak Sakura sambil terus memukul Naruto.

"Aww…sakit…hentikan !".

Naruto meringis kesakitan,namun Sakura tak berhenti memukul Naruto sampai ia merasa puas.

"Naruto,bolehkah aku menginap di rumah mu ?Aku malas pulang ke rumah hari ini"

Naruto terdiam hampir tidak percaya dgn kata" yg baru saja di dengar berpikir kalau ini hanya mimpi dan mencubit pipi nya berkali".

"Ck..kalau gitu aku pulang aja deh",Sakura bangkit dari sofa yg diduduki nya,namun Naruto memegang tangan nya.

"Boleh kok..nginep aja ..",Naruto tersenyum berkhayal membayangkan tubuh Sakura yg bisa ia intip ketika ia mandi ..Yah mungkin ia terpengaruh ero-Sensei murid yg baik harus mencontoh sensei nya dong ?

Sakura seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto,ia memukul kepala Naruto "Baka !Jangan berpikir macam-macam atau kubunuh kau !"

Naruto meringis dan bergidik ngeri setelah menerima pukulan dari Sakura,tiba" saja bayangan nya akan tubuh Sakura yg sexy menghilang,digantikan dgn wajah seram Sakura yg sedang memukul nya.

"Ya sudah,kalau gitu aku tidur di kamar mu saja",Sakura melangkah ke kamar Naruto.

"Eh ?kalau gitu aku tidur dimana dong ?Itu kan kamar ku."

"Tidur aja di sejati harus ngalah sama wanita."

Sial !jerit Naruto dalam ia tetap mengalah & tidur di sofa demi Sakura.

* * *

-"Astaga !Ini kamar atau TPA sih ?",teriak Sakura frustasi.

Yah kamar Naruto sangat jauh dari kata Ramen instant berserakan ,futon yg tidak dirapikan,lemari baju yg dibiarkan terbuka & pakaian berserakan dimana".

"Naruto !bangun !".Sakura kemudian mengguncang tubuh Naruto yg tertidur di sofa.

"mmm…ramen…mmm",Naruto mengigau.

"Ya ampun !Rakus bgt sih..cepet bangun !",teriak Sakura sambil menendang Naruto hingga terjatuh dari sofa.

Naruto menggeliat dan kembali berbaring di sofa lalu kembali terpaksa membersihkan kamar Naruto & tertidur di lantai.

* * *

Pagi hari nya Naruto memasuki kamar & menemukan Sakura yg tertidur di segera menggendong nya ke futon yg biasa ia mencoba menarik rambut Sakura,namun gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming.

'Sakura cantik bgt pas ya kalau aku cium dia ?',batin Naruto.

Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Sakura,kemudian ia mencoba mencium bibir tiba" gadis itu membuka mata nya.

"Kyaaa !Apa yg kau lakukan Naruto ?kau mau mencuri first kiss ku ya ?'

"Nggak ga aku cuma mau nyentuh rambut mu..."

"Hah ?nyentuh rambut ?bwt apa ?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak,lalu tiba" muncul ide di pikiran nya,"Ah iya !tadi ada kotoran...aku cuma mau ngebersihin kok !",Naruto sedikit tergagap.

Sakura menyadari Naruto berbohong,namun entah kenapa ia malas bertengkar dgn Naruto seperti biasanya."Ya udah...kali ini aku maafin .Awas lain kali berani macam!"

* * *

**Akhirnya first fanfic ttg Naruto selesai jg**

**sorry klo rada" GAJE & ga romantis sama sekali..**

**pdhl niat nya pgn bikin fanfic romantis _**


	2. Chapter 2:When Love is Growing

"Sakura,kita jalan-jalan saja, kita ke Ichiraku Ramen,aku lapar nih..",kata Naruto.

"Malas ah..aku lagi nggak mood ".

"Ayolah,temenin aku ya",Naruto memohon kepada Sakura.

"Ajak aja Sasuke. Aku malas,nggak mood ketemu siapapun",jawab Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Siapa tau kita ketemu Sasuke. Tunjukkin kalau kamu juga bisa move on",Naruto berkata dengan semangat.

"Baiklah,ayo pergi".Naruto merangkul bahu Sakura,biasanya Sakura akan menepis,namun rangkulan Naruto malah sedikit menghangatkan hati nya.

* * *

Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu terlihat kaget & hendak kabur,namun Naruto mengenggam tangan nya.

"Yo,Dobe !"

"…"

"2 minggu lagi aku mau tunangan sama Hinata lho,datang ya ke pesta pertunangan ku di mansion Uchiha".Sasuke berbicara dgn nada datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa walaupun ada Sakura di samping Naruto.

Hati Sakura terasa sakit bagai ditusuk seribu tombak. Hati nya benar-benar hancur .Rasa nya lebih baik mati daripada mendengar perkataan terakhir Sasuke. Tanpa disadari setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipi nya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menonjok wajah Sasuke,Sasuke mengelus pipi nya yg lebam.

"Kamu berperasaan ga sih ?!Tau nggak selama ini tuh Sakura menyukai mu. Tega banget bilang soal pertunangan di depan Sakura !".Naruto berteriak dan menonjok Sasuke hingga puas.

Namun Sasuke balas menghajar Naruto,ia menendang lambung Naruto hingga Naruto tersungkur .Darah segar mengalir dari bibir Naruto.

"Jangan banyak ikut campur urusan ku !Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku",ujar Sasuke.

Naruto bangkit berdiri,kemudian ia menarik tangan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menendang Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh.

"Jangan pernah sakiti Sakura !",teriak Naruto penuh emosi sebelum akhirnya menggandeng Sakura.

* * *

Sakura mengajak Naruto ke taman Konoha,lalu ia mengeluarkan Chakra nya untuk menyembuhkan Naruto.

"Terima kasih,Sakura,hehehe..",Naruto kembali nyengir seperti biasa nya.

"Terima kasih juga ya udah melindungi aku",Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto senang melihat Sakura kembali tersenyum seperti kemudian menepuk punggung Sakura pelan."Tidak apa-apa,aku senang kok ngelihat Sakura tersenyum lagi"

"Aku rasa aku harus melupakan Sasuke. Aku bodoh ya menyatakan cinta ku ke Sasuke ?",Sakura berbicara dengan suara bergetar,ia menahan tangis sejak bertemu Sasuke di jalan.

"Nggak kok,Sakura nggak yang bodoh,ia menolak gadis baik sepertimu"

"Aku ini rasa aku ini kunoichi paling bodoh yg pernah ada. Seharusnya aku sadar,apapun yang kulakukan Sasuke nggak akan pernah memandang ku. Selama ini hanya Hinata yg ia sukai,bukan aku !".

Tangis Sakura meledak,Naruto hendak memeluk Sakura,namun Sakura berteriak di tengah tangis nya.

"Aku bo—"

Kalimat sakura terputus. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bibir yg segar mengulum bibir Sakura ,Mata Emerald Sakura terbelalak lebar sesaat,namun ia segera menutup mata dan membalas ciuman Naruto.

Mereka terus berciuman selama beberapa saat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang di sekitar nya. Kemudian Sakura melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba seseorang pria berambut perak dengan masker menutupi sebelah mata menghampiri Sakura dan Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?",Tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura & Naruto.

"Eh..umm..kita cuma duduk di taman",Sakura gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Sensei nya.

"Sensei,mulai sekarang Sakura ini pacar ku,lho.."

Pipi Sakura memerah,ia ingin menjawab Naruto,namun ia sendiri kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lho ?bukan nya waktu itu Sakura..".Kakashi memutus perkataan nya sendiri."Ah sudah lah,selamat ya untuk kalian berdua"

"Sensei,jangan dengarkan Naruto !Ia bukan pacar ku ".Pipi Sakura kembali memerah.

"Masa sih ?tapi kalian cocok lho..",Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi wajah nya.

"Hehehe..tuh kan sensei Kakashi saja bilang kita serasi ."

"Naruto Baka !",Sakura memukul Naruto lagi,tetapi kali ini untuk menutupi perasaan berdebar di dada nya.

"Ya sudah sensei,aku pulang !",Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto & Kakashi di taman.

"Sayonara,Sakura-chan !",teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Wajah Sakura lagi-lagi memerah & jantung nya berdebar cepat tanpa disadari Naruto & Kakashi

* * *

Keesokan Hari nya,Gedung Hokage

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage,kemudian ia masuk kedalam.

"Ohayo,Tsunade-Sama,ada apa memanggilku ?"

"Sakura,besok pagi kau harus berangkat ke Sunagakure bersama tim 7 & Kazekage meminta bantuan kita untuk menangkap penyusup",ujar Tsunade.

'Aku harus pergi misi bersama Sasuke ?Aku harus menghindari misi ini',ujar Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

**Akhirnya...chapter 2 selesaii~**

**Kayaknya chapter ini pun masih kurang romantis (ga bakat bikin cerita romantis )T_T**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfic ini...mohon Review nya ya ^_^**

** Gray Areader:thx bwt review nya**

** Cindy elhy:ini singkatan nya udah dikurangin kok..thanks ya**


	3. Chapter 3:Broken Heart

"Tsunade - sama , bukankah lebih baik Sai saja yang menggantikanku di misi ini. " pinta Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Kau ini ninja medis. Ninja medis sangat diperlukan untuk menyembuhkan rekan se tim. Sai bukan ninja medis. " Tsunade berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura, Sakura tampak tidak nyaman diperhatikan oleh Tsunade. " Lagipula bukankah kau ingin menjadi ninja medis yang hebat ? misi ini sangat bagus untuk meningkatkan keahlian mu ."

"Baiklah Tsunade - sama, aku akan menerima misi ini. Arigato " .

* * *

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan gedung Hokage. Di luar gedung Hokage , ia bertemu Naruto yang baru kembali dari taman bersama Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura ! Sedang apa kau disini ? Jangan – jangan kau juga mendapat misi di Sunagakure ya ?" ,Naruto menyapa Sakura.

"Hai Naruto ! Iya nih aku dapet misi ke Sunagakure. Kamu juga ya ?" ,Sakura berpura – pura tidak tahu kalau Naruto juga akan mengikuti misi yang sama dengan nya.

"Iya. Sial ! Sasuke juga ikut di misi ini. Tadi aku mendengar nya berbicara dengan Hinata soal misi itu. Aku harus protes sama nenek Tsunade. " ,Naruto memasang ekspresi jengkel di wajah nya.

Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Perasaan nya kini dilemma, ia senang mengetahui akan bersama Naruto di misi ini. Namun ia juga masih belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke .

"Aku sebenarnya sudah minta Sai untuk menggantikan ku, tapi Tsunade – sama tidak mengizinkan ." Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Dengan bantuanku kau pasti terhindar dari misi ini. ". Naruto langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari memasuki ruangan Hokage.

* * *

"Nenek Hokage, apa – apaan misi ini ? Pokoknya aku dan Sakura nggak mau ikut misi ini. " ,teriak Naruto yang langsung masuk ke ruangan Tsunade tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Dasar tidak sopan ! Kalian berdua mau melawan perintah Hokage, hah ?" ,Tsunade mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Dan kamu, Sakura, sebagai kunoichi konoha seharusnya kamu bersikap professional. Jangan libatkan masalah pribadi mu dengan Sasuke ke dalam misi " .

"Moushiwake Arimasen (*) , Tsunade – sama ", Sakura menunduk dalam – dalam kepada Tsunade. Naruto pun terpaksa ikut menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah , pokoknya besok kalian harus tetap berangkat ke Sunagakure. "

"Hai, Tsunade – sama " ,jawab Sakura pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

* * *

"Berhasil apa nya ? kau malah membuatku terpaksa minta maaf sama Tsunade – sama karena ulah mu " Sakura berkata dengan sinis kepada Naruto.

"Hehe.. yang penting kan aku sudah mencoba . Salah mu sendiri minta maaf, aku terpaksa ikut menundukkan kepala seperti orang bodoh "

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras . Naruto mengelus kepala nya .

"Aww… sakit. Pantas saja si Teme memilih Hinata. Bisa – bisa ia mati kalau harus menerima penyiksaan dari mu setiap hari. " ,Naruto menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, rasanya ia kesal sekali menghadapi Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto melompat – lompat kegirangan karena Sakura tidak bisa membalas ejekan nya. Tiba – tiba saja Naruto merasakan sesuatu menendang nya dengan keras sebelum ia melayang di udara.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang melayang di udara . "Boleh juga tendangan ku " ,gumam Sakura.

* * *

Besok nya Sasuke , Sakura dan Naruto berangkat ke Sunagakure. Namun tak seperti biasa nya kali ini mereka semua berjalan dengan diam .Bahkan Naruto yang biasa nya bawel pun tiba – tiba jadi diam.

Sasuke mendengar suara rumput bergoyang terkena tiupan angin, tiba-tiba ia berteriak "Musuh datang !"

Sebuah Shuriken dilempar ke arah Sakura, namun Sakura dengan sigap menghindari Shuriken tersebut.

15 menit kemudian mereka ber 3 berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang memata – matai mereka.

Mereka pun memutuskan meneruskan perjalanan ke Sunagakure . Hari sudah malam ketika mereka sampai di Sunagakure , setelah bertemu Gaara, sang Kazekage dan menerima detail dari rencana penangkapan penyusup, mereka ber 3 memutuskan pergi penginapan di Sunagakure . Namun semua penginapan yang mereka datangi penuh dan hanya tersisa 1 buah penginapan kecil.

"Kami pesan 3 kamar " ,ujar Sasuke kepada pria tua pemilik penginapan.

"Maaf, hanya ada 1 kamar yang tersisa ".

" Apa ? hanya 1 kamar ? terus aku gima —"

"Baik, kami pesan 1 kamar yang tersisa ", Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia berkali – kali ganti posisi tidur, namun ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Naruto yang tidur di futon (*) sebelah nya sudah tertidur pulas, bahkan mendengkur dengan keras. Sakura keluar dari penginapan dan memutuskan duduk di bangku kayu di belakang penginapan,namun mata nya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku kayu itu.

Sakura sedikit ragu – ragu ,tetapi ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Sasuke ?" ,sapa Sakura. Namun Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura seolah – olah Sakura tidak ada.

"Sasuke..", Sakura memanggil Sasuke lagi.

"Hn ?"

"un.. etto.. kemarin maaf ya ". Sakura gugup. Wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak 10 cm dari nya, entah kenapa ia masih merasa sedikit debaran di dada nya, debaran yang berbeda dengan debaran yang dirasakan nya saat dicium Naruto kemarin.

"Untuk apa ?" ,Sasuke menjawab Sakura. Namun mata nya tetap fokus memperhatikan bintang di langit.

"Kemarin Naruto memukul mu karena membela ku ."

"Hn.."

"Sasuke, bintang nya bagus ya ? " Sakura hendak memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan kembali ke kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Lagi – lagi Sakura merasa hati nya sakit, ia merutuki kebodohan nya sendiri untuk memutuskan duduk di samping Sasuke. Naruto diam – diam melihat Sakura menanggis di kejauhan, lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping samping Sakura.

Sakura merasa benar – benar patah hati. Sasuke dengan jelas menolak nya, bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan nya pun Sasuke tidak sudi. Naruto terus memeluk Sakura yang menanggis dalam diam. Sakura merasa hati nya kembali hangat, setidak nya ada Naruto yang selalu di sisi nya dan paling mengerti diri nya ketika ia merasa kesepian.

Kini Sakura memutuskan menghapus nama Sasuke dari hati nya.

* * *

**Note:**

***.Moushiwake Arimasen :Permintaan maaf yg formal**

***.Futon :Sejenis kasur tradisional jepang yang bisa dilipat.**

**Ahh~ Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Kali ini lebih panjang (and lebih gaje) dari chapter 2.**

**Chapter 3 semakin jauh dari romantis, ga sesuai banget sama kategori nih fanfic _ **

**Romantis bakal diperbanyak di chapter 4 & 5. Fanfic ini kemungkinan jg bakal selesai di Chapter 5**


	4. Chapter 4 : Love Confession

Sakura , Sasuke & Naruto berjalan menuju markas penyusup. Sesampai nya di markas penyusup , mereka ber 3 diserang oleh para penyusup. Mereka kewalahan mengalahkan penyusup , tanpa diduga para penyusup jauh lebih kuat dari dugaan mereka. Walaupun mereka berhasil mengalahkan para penyusup , namun ketua penyusup sangat kuat. Kekuatan sang ketua penyusup hampir setara dengan kekuatan Hashirama. Jelas sekali kekuatan mereka ber 3 tidak seimbang dengan sang ketua penyusup.

"Brengsek !Kuat sekali dia ",Naruto berkata dengan nafas terengah – engah. Ia sudah hampir kehabisan chakra nya.

"Ck.. Sial !" ,Sasuke kesal. Namun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi dingin khas Uchiha.

Sakura hanya diam saja. Ia memikirkan strategi untuk mengalakan musuh. Di saat mereka ber 3 lengah tiba – tiba saja musuh menyerang Naruto.

"Naruto !" ,teriak Sakura. Teriakan itu berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. Namun ia terlambat menghindar , sehingga ia terkena sedikit efek dari serangan.

Naruto terluka. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri bertahan dan menyerang musuh dengan kekuatan penuh. Sasuke menggunakan Susanoo. Sementara Sakura berusaha menyerang dengan taijutsu yang dimiliki nya.

Mereka akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan dan menangkap musuh walaupun mereka semua kehabisan chakra.

Tiba – tiba saja Naruto pingsan setelah kehabisan chakra dan terluka. Naruto langsung terbaring di tanah. Sakura meng – summon Katsuyuu untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Naruto akhirnya sadar.

"Sakura – chan ,kau menyembuhkan aku lagi ?Arigato " ,kata Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil ku dengan suffix chan ?" , Sakura mengangkat alis nya , ekspresi wajah nya menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Mulai sekarang. Sakura – chan " , Naruto sengaja menekankan suffix 'chan' menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda .

"Eh ? Kau ini kenapa sih ? Apa efek serangan tadi membuatmu jadi aneh ?" Sakura berusaha bersikap tidak peduli walaupun dalam hati ia merasa senang.

"Hehehe… terserah aku dong . Pulang nanti temani aku makan ramen yuk !" .Naruto kemudian langsung menggandeng Sakura sementara Sasuke terpaksa menggendong musuh .

**Sakura's POV**

Jantung ku tak bisa berhenti berdebar ketika Naruto di sampingku. Kini tiba – tiba ia mulai sedikit romantis , entah apa yang terjadi pada nya. Kurasa aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Aku pun tak yakin akan perasaan ku. Rasanya selama ini ia selalu di samping ku , bodoh nya aku yang tak pernah menyadari perhatian Naruto dan terpaku pada Sasuke.

Aku memutuskan berjalan di samping Naruto dan tak melepaskan tangan nya. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang dibelakang ku.

**Normal's Pov**

"Gaara ! Kami berhasil menangkap penyusup nih. Mana bayaran untuk kami ? " ,teriak Naruto sesampai nya di ruang Kazekage dan berhasil membuat 2 orang ninja di ruang Kazekage menaikkan alis menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, kita ini di ruangan Kazekage ,bukan Hokage. Setidaknya kita harus sopan ", Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan rekan se – tim nya. Naruto balik menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Mereka saling menatap tajam beberapa saat.

"Ini bayaran untuk kalian . Sampaikan salam dan terima kasih ku untuk Hokage " ,Gaara menyerahkan kantung berisi uang kepada Naruto. Sasuke menurunkan tubuh sang ketua penyusup dan 2 orang ninja yang berada di ruang Kazekage membawa nya pergi.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kazekage – sama " ,Sakura berkata sambil menundukkan kepala kepada Gaara , sementara Naruto sudah berlari keluar dari ruangan Kazekage.

* * *

"Wah, sudah sore nih. Sebaiknya kita bermalam lagi di Sunagakure " ,Naruto menyarankan kepada rekan se – tim nya

"Kita pulang saja ke Konoha , Hokage sudah menunggu kita " Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto. Ia tampaknya sudah sangat ingin kembali ke Konoha dan menyelesaikan misi bersama anggota tim nya yang menyebalkan.

"Umm.. Sasuke – kun ,bukankah lebih aman bila kita kembali ke Konoha besok pagi ? ", Sakura berkata dengan wajah tertunduk.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke terpaksa setuju , lagipula tidak mungkin ia kembali sendirian ke Konoha sementara Naruto dan Sakura tetap di Sunagakure. Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar dan tidur , sementara Sakura duduk bersama Naruto di bangku kayu yang diduduki Sakura dan Sasuke kemarin.

* * *

"Menurut berita , jam 10 nanti bakal ada bintang jatuh di Sunagakure nih ". Naruto berbicara sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Hah ? Naruto baca berita ? bukan nya kamu selama ini hanya bersantai ya ?rasanya mustahil.. ckck" . Sakura membalas tatapan Naruto. Kini mereka ngobrol sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Hey ! Jangan remehkan aku. Aku kan calon Hokage di masa depan . Tentu saja aku harus mempersiapkan diri dong . "

"Cih.. lebay banget, kurasa sampai kiamat pun kau tak akan pernah menjadi hokage. Konoha pasti akan langsung hancur begitu kau menjadi hokage. "

"Enak saja, aku pasti menjadi hokage hebat ,bahkan lebih hebat dari hokage sebelumnya. " ,Naruto berteriak dengan penuh semangat mengucapkan impian nya.

"Eh, Sakura. Kalau ada bintang jatuh kau mau minta apa ?"

"Apa ya ? mungkin aku ingin menjadi ninja medis yang hebat seperti Tsunade – sama . Kau sendiri mau minta apa ?"

"Aku mau jadi hokage , aku mau jadi suami Sakura – chan, terus aku mau makan ramen sepuasnya. Aku juga mau menjadi ninja paling hebat. Hehehehe… "

"Aihh.. permintaan macam apa tuh ? serakah banget. "

**Naruto's POV**

Aku merasa aneh belakangan ini. Perasaan ku semakin tak terkendali bila berhubungan dengan Sakura. Aku sedih melihat Sakura patah hati , aku marah melihat Sasuke kasar pada Sakura. Aku bahkan menonjok si Teme. Aku harus menyatakan cinta ku pada Sakura.

"Umm.. Sakura, aku mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu "

"Mau bilang apa ?bilang saja.. kamu nggak biasa nya kayak gini. " ,Sakura terlihat keheranan mendengar perkataanku.

Tiba – tiba aku seperti bisu. Kata – kata yang ingin ku katakan tak bisa kukeluarkan. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha menenangkan hati ku yang berdebar.

"Sakura , aishiteru.. hontou ni, aishiteru.. (*) " , aku merasa hati ku lega setelah berhasil mengatakan nya.

Pipi Sakura memerah. " watashi mo aishite imasu (*) "

"Benarkah ? Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" . Aku tersenyum sambil bicara pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku mau" Sakura memelukku dengan kencang.

Aku mencium bibir Sakura. Kali ini dengan perasaan cinta di hati masing – masing .Aku terus mengulum bibir Sakura. Rasanya begitu lembut dan segar , seperti buah cherry. Kami terus berciuman dengan mata terpejam selama beberapa menit , kemudian aku melepaskan bibir Sakura dan menggandeng tangan nya.

"Waah.. bintang jatuh ! " ,teriak Sakura.

"Indah nya.. Aku mau menjadi suami Sakura – chan suatu saat nanti !" ,teriak ku dengan keras , mengucapkan keinginan dari lubuk hati terdalam.

"Aku juga mau menjadi istri Naruto – kun " , Sakura balas berteriak

"Bagus ya.. aku selama ini nggak pernah melihat bintang jatuh "

"Aku juga, aku bersyukur bisa menyaksikan bintang jatuh bersama Naruto – kun " ,Sakura tersipu – sipu

"Ayo kembali ke kamar " . Aku menggendong Sakura dengan gaya bridal style. Aku mencium bibir nya singkat sebelum memasuki kamar. Kami berdua kemudian tidur sambil berpelukan , Sakura tidur di futon sebelahku. Sementara Sasuke tidur di futon yang diletakkan berjauhan dari kami di dekat Shoji (*)

* * *

**Note:**

**-Hontou ni Aishiteru : aku benar - benar mencintai mu**

**-Watashi mo aishite imasu: aku juga mencintai mu**

**-Shoji: pintu kayu khas jepang**

**Chapter 4 selesai. Kayaknya fanfic ini ga bakal bisa end di chapter 5 _**

**Semoga chapter ini cukup romantis,walaupun awal nya agak nge - bt in sih, author lagi ga ada ide bwt nih fanfic -_-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Annoying Boyfriend

"Kerja bagus, terima kasih atas bantuan nya. Sekarang kalian boleh ber – istirahat " ,Tsunade tersenyum kepada Naruto , Sakura & Sasuke serta memberi uang kepada mereka.

Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke meninggalkan gedung Hokage.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto & Sakura !" sapa Choji dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Seperti biasa Shikamaru berjalan dengan malas, sementara Choji memakan Chips,

"Yo ! Apa kabar ? " .Naruto memeluk kedua teman nya. Sakura ikut menyapa Choji & Shikamaru.

"Hmm.. baik – baik saja " ,Shikamaru meletakkan kedua tangan di atas kepala dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Aku baru selesai misi nih. Gimana kalau kalian aku traktir ke Ichiraku ?" Naruto mengajak Choji & Shikamaru.

"Ichiraku ? aku mau ! ayo pergi, Shikamaru !" .Choji langsung bersemangat mendengar makanan dan menarik tangan Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru hanya menanggapi dengan malas.

* * *

Sesampainya di Ichiraku, mereka sibuk memakan pesanan mereka.

"Slurp.. enyak sekayi ramyen inyiii.. akyu kyangen ramyen seyama misi " (enak sekali ramen ini.. aku kangen ramen selama misi) ,Naruto berbicara sambil makan terburu – buru.

"Iya nih.. aku mau nambah lagi ah " ,Choji menambahkan . 3 mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo kosong telah tertumpuk di samping Choji.

Sementara itu Sakura dan Shikamaru hanya memakan 1 mangkuk ramen ukuran standar. Sakura menggelengkan kepala melihat kerakusan kedua teman nya. Sementara Shikamaru tidur.

"Astaga ! Gila sekali !" ,pekik Sakura melihat meja mereka. 20 mangkuk ramen jumbo kosong terletak di samping Choji dan Naruto. Mereka berdua kini mengelus perut karena kekenyangan. Naruto kemudian membayar ramen nya. Kini uang misi nya hanya tersisa seperempat.

"Sakura – chan , aku kenyang.. " Naruto berjalan sambil memegangi perut nya. Perut nya terasa sakit setelah memakan ramen.

"Apa ? Sakura – chan ? aku nggak salah denger nih " , Choji terlihat kaget.

"Yah.. nggak biasa nya Naruto memanggil seseorang dengan suffix chan sih " ,Shikamaru menimpali.

"Hehe.. Sakura kan sekarang pacarku. Iya kan,Sakura – chan ?"

"Ehh.. I-iya . Kami sekarang pacaran " .Naruto merangkul Sakura sementara Sakura tertunduk malu – malu.

"Wahh.. selamat ya. " ,Choji bersalaman dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Selamat.. semoga hubungan kalian langgeng" ,Shikamaru ikut bersalaman Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hehe.. arigato Choji & Shikamaru !" .Naruto langsung memeluk Choji dan Shikamaru, membuat keduanya mengernyitkan dahi.

Sementara itu Sakura terus memperhatikan mereka, Naruto melepaskan pelukan nya kemudian berkata "Wahh.. Sakura – chan jealous ya ?Sini aku peluk "

"Baka ! Kamu pikir aku gila, huh ? Tidak mungkin Choji dan Shikamaru tiba – tiba jadi gay kan ?" ,Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aihh.. Sakura – chan ku imut sekali ketika marah. ", Naruto mencubit – cubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. Sementara itu Sakura tetap ngambek.

"Iya deh… aku minta maaf Sakura – chan sayangku… " ,Naruto mengulurkan tangan kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Mereka romantis banget ya, aku juga mau punya pacar ", Choji menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan cemburu.

"Aku juga.. " ,Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas pelan.

* * *

Keesokan hari nya, Sakura pergi ke onsen (*) bersama Naruto, Sai ,Choji Shikamaru ,Ino dan Tenten. Sakura memasuki onsen khusus wanita bersama Ino dan Tenten. Tiba – tiba saja Hinata memasuki onsen.

"Umm… hai semuanya " ,sapa Hinata dengan malu – malu .

"Hai,Hinata " .Tenten menyapa Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo sini. Kita berendam bersama ." . Hinata menerima ajakan Ino .

Sementara itu Sakura sengaja mendekatkan tubuh ke dinding onsen. Ia merasa hati nya sakit lagi. Walaupun ia berhasil membuang perasaan nya terhadap Sasuke, tetap saja ia belum siap bertemu Sasuke dan Hinata. Ia masih kesal terhadap Hinata yang diam – diam berpacaran dengan Sasuke ketika ia masih terus menerus mengejar Sasuke.

"U-um Sakura, kamu marah padaku ya ?" Hinata sukses membuat Sakura terkejut.

"E-eh ,nggak kok. Aku nggak marah" ,Sakura tergagap.

Tanpa basa – basi Hinata berkata kepada Sakura ,"Soal Sasuke, aku minta maaf ya. Aku seharusnya nggak menyembunyikan hubunganku darimu. Aku sebenarnya tahu kamu menyukai Sasuke. Aku kira ini yang terbaik, tapi malah menyakitkanmu. Sumimasen (*) "

"Ah.. tidak apa. Lupakan saja. " .Hinata kemudian memeluk Sakura sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan kembali nya persahabatan mereka.

"Sakura, aku dengar kamu pacaran sama Naruto ya ?"

"Hah ?kau tahu darimana Tenten ?" ,Sakura kaget. Ia tidak menyadari wajah nya tiba – tiba memerah.

"Aku tahu dari Shikamaru dan Choji. Selamat ya "

"APAAAAAAA ?! Sakura kau serius ?! Bukannya kau selama ini selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto, bahkan kamu sering menyebutnya Baka. " teriakan Ino menggema. Ia sangat terkejut.

Hinata juga sangat terkejut. "Eeeh, benarkah ?"

"Hehe.. iya, kami jadian sewaktu misi di Sunagakure " ,Sakura tersipu – sipu . Ia tidak bisa menutupi kegembiraan nya .

"Ya ampun, aku nggak bisa ngebayangin Sakura memanggil Naruto-kun .Rasanya aneh sekali. " .Ino masih kaget. Ia bahkan mengira ia kini sedang bermimpi.

"Sebetulnya aku belum terbiasa memanggil Naruto dengan suffix –kun sih "

* * *

Sementara itu di onsen pria, Naruto, Sai, Choji dan Shikamaru asik berendam. Naruto sedang menggosok tubuh ketika tiba – tiba pintu onsen terbuka dan Sasuke masuk. Semua menyapa Sasuke kecuali Naruto.

"Hai, dobe !" ,sapa Sasuke ketika ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sasuke bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa . Namun Naruto tetap diam.

"Naruto, nggak biasa nya nih diam saja. Lagi berantem ya sama Sasuke ?" ,Choji tiba – tiba berbicara.

"Yah, bukannya dulu kau nekat membawa pulang Sasuke ke Konoha. Sekarang malah seperti ini, aneh sekali " ,Shikamaru menimpali.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Choji dan Shikamaru, sedetik kemudian ia langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto. "Teme, maafin aku"

"Hn, maafin aku juga. Sebelumnya, lepaskan dulu dong pelukanmu " . Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Teme, aku sekarang pacaran lho sama Sakura. Sekarang nggak cuma kamu aja yang punya pacar. Hehehe.. " .Naruto tersenyum setelah berhasil mempamerkan hubungan nya dengan Sakura.

"Aku sudah tahu kok. ", Sasuke membalas dengan cuek dan memasuki air hangat.

"Hah ? kamu serius, Naruto ?" ,kini Sai yang biasanya tidak pernah berekspresi dan hanya bisa membuat senyum palsu terlihat kaget.

"Wah, ternyata Sai bisa kaget juga ya " ,Choji berbicara kepada Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja kaget, habis terlalu mengejutkan sih. Rasanya mustahil banget, mungkin inilah yang namanya keajaiban " . Shikamaru tidur sambil menikmati air hangat di onsen.

"Selamat ya ", Sai mengulurkan tangan kepada Naruto, namun Naruto malah memeluk Sai, membuat Sai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Arigato, Sai !"

"Hn.. ternyata Sakura cepat move on ya. Baguslah.. " ,Sasuke berbicara dengan suara pelan, seakan menujukan kepada diri nya sendiri.

"Iya, mulai sekarang fans mu berkurang satu. Akhirnya, fans ku bertambah ! Yay ! " Naruto menjulurkan lidah meledek Sasuke

"Terserahlah.. aku tidak peduli, yang penting Hinata tetap menjadi fans ku "

"Lihat saja teme, aku pasti akan membuat Hinata jadi fans ku juga .. ". Naruto tertawa keras ketika tiba – tiba Sasuke menendang Naruto.

"Awas saja kalau berani, akan kubunuh kau ", Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam menggunakan sharingan nya.

"Hiiiyy.. iya deh. Aku tak akan mencuri fans mu. Tolong dong jangan tatap aku menggunakan sharingan " . Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

"Ck… sungguh troublesome " ,gumam Shikamaru yang terbangun ketika mendengar keributan yang dibuat Naruto .

"Hey, gimana kalau kita mengintip ke onsen wanita. Hehehe.. " Naruto menyarankan ide kepada teman – teman nya.

"Malas ah.. aku mau menikmati air panas ", Shikamaru kembali tidur sambil berendam dan menyandarkan kepala ke dinding onsen.

"Ayo, teme.. kamu juga ingin kan melihat ke sexy an Hinata ?"

"Nggak niat ah, pikiranku kan nggak kotor sepertimu ,dobe "

"Ahh.. teme nih. Jangan – jangan kamu gay ya ?"

"Hn.. aku nggak niat melakukan hal nggak berguna . Jangan samakan aku dengan mu, dobe ". Sasuke memasang ekspresi serius dan dingin ala Uchiha. Sebenernya ia juga ingin mengintip, namun ia mengurungkan niat nya. Lebih baik ia menikmati tubuh Hinata ketika menikah nanti daripada harus mengintip dengan tidak elite nya seperti Naruto.

"Ayo, ikut aku !" .Naruto menarik paksa lengan Sai dan Choji. Dengan terpaksa mereka ber 2 mengikuti Naruto. Mereka kemudian pergi ke atap onsen dan mengintip melalui celah. Namun atap tiba – tiba rubuh dan mereka ber 3 jatuh ke onsen wanita.

* * *

Sementara itu di onsen pria ,Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedang menikmati air hangat ketika Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku jadi merasa nggak enak dengan para gadis, terutama Sakura "

"Hn, aku juga, Tidak salah aku meyebutnya dobe, ia memang benar – benar dobe "

Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan para gadis di onsen wanita, "Kyaaaa !" . Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergegas menuju onsen wanita.

Sakura, Tenten dan Ino memukul Naruto hingga lebam. Bahkan Hinata yang biasanya pemalu juga ikut memukul Naruto. Naruto tidak berdaya dengan para wanita.

Setelah puas memukul Naruto ,mereka beralih menatap Sai dan Choji yang mulai ketakutan. "Sai !Choji ! kalian juga sama mesum nya dengan Naruto !"

"Ampun.. tadi Naruto memaksa kami ikut ", Choji gemetar.

"I-iya, kami cuma menemani kok. Kami nggak ngintip " ,Sai berkata dengan tenang walaupun sebenernya ia juga sama takutnya dengan Choji.

Akhirnya para pria terpaksa menggendong Naruto ke rumah sakit Konoha. Naruto mengalami patah kaki dan tangan sehingga untuk sementara harus menggunakan tongkat.

* * *

**Note :**

**Onsen: tempat pemandian air hangat.**

** Meika NaruSaku: di chapter 4 cuma tidur ber 2, ga ada kelanjutan nya. Soalnya fanfic ini genre T.. ^^**

** AdityaHozuki: thanks bwt ralat nya.. **

**Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai, chapter ini sama sekali ga romantis (padahal author udah berusaha bikin se romantis mungkin, jadinya malah gini ) T_T**

**Thanks bwt yg udah baca fanfic ini sampai chapter 5, thanks jg bwt dukungan nya, terutama bwt yg udah review. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya fanfic ini bisa lebih baik lagi**


	6. Chapter 6 : Mission for Wedding

"Wah,kau cantik sekali, Hinata.",puji Sakura yang kini berada di kamar Hinata.

"Iya, kimono itu cocok sekali untukmu. Aku yakin Sasuke pasti terkejut melihat mu." ,puji Ino.

"Arigato,Ino-san ,Sakura-san ". Sakura tersenyum kepada ke 2 sahabat nya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Hinata & Sasuke. Seluruh teman dan keluarga dari Hinata dan Sasuke menghadiri pesta ini. Seluruh tamu sudah berada di mansion Uchiha ketika Hinata masuk sambil bergandengan dengan Sasuke dan mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh tamu. Hinata tampak sangat cantik, sementara Sasuke sangat tampan. Hinata mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu bermotif bunga lavender dan obi(*) bercorak senada. Ia juga memakai geta(*) dan rambut berhiaskan bunga lili putih, Sementara Sasuke mengenakan yukata hitam dan geta bertali hitam.

Penonton tampak antusias ketika Sasuke memakaikan cincin pertunangan dan Hinata juga memakaikan cincin pertunangan kepada Sasuke yang kini menjadi tunangan nya.

"Mereka romantis sekali.. ", Sakura menatap Sasuke dan Hinata dengan cemburu. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Hehe.. kalau begitu aku akan melamarmu besok, Sakura-chan ", Naruto menatap pacar nya sambil tersenyum.

"Gila, kita bahkan belum 1 bulan pacaran ", balas Sakura. Tangan nya sudah berada di udara ingin memukul kepala Naruto seperti biasanya, namun ia urungkan karena sedang berada di pesta pertunangan orang lain. Setidaknya ia kan harus menghormati tuan rumah.

"Nggak apa, yang penting kan kita saling mencintai, iya kan Sakura-chan ?" , Naruto mencium bibir Sakura ketika para tamu fokus memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata. Semburat merah langsung muncul di pipi Sakura.

"Hey,apa yang kalian lakukan ? " ,Ino menepuk punggung Sakura. "Jangan bilang kalian sedang ciuman juga"

"Nggak kok . Kami cuma nonton Hinata dan Sasuke bertukar cincin." ,jawab Naruto dan Sakura serempak.

"Tukar cincin apa nya ? Tukar cincin nya sudah selesai dari tadi tau" ,jawab Ino. Sakura dan Naruto menatap sekeliling, para tamu sudah berpencar mengantri mengambil makanan.

"Aku telat ngambil makanaaannn ! Bye, Sakura. Aku ambil makanan dulu ". Naruto langsung lari mengambil makanan, ia bahkan menyerobot antrian hingga para tamu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku pemuda rakus.

* * *

"Sakura, kau kapan tunangan nih ?" ,tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Nggak mungkin sekarang lah, kita aja baru 2 minggu jadian " . Sejujurnya Sakura juga ingin bertunangan seperti Hinata, atau bahkan menikah. Tapi kan tidak mungkin menikah sembarangan.

"Mungkin aja kok. Ada juga lho orang yang baru kenal langsung menikah karena udah cocok. ", Ino menatap sahabat nya dengan harapan sahabat nya juga cepat menikah.

"Benarkah ?" ,Sakura membelalakan mata mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Aku serius, dahi lebar"

"Pig menyebalkan ! Sebaiknya kau juga cepat cari pacar. Atau sama kak Itachi saja, kau kan bisa menjadi kakak ipar Hinata nanti,hehe ", Sakura meledek teman nya.

"Baka, aku tidak tertarik sama om – om " , Ino menatap sahabat nya dengan jengekl. Ia tidak menyadari Itachi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua kini berdiri di belakang Ino.

"Tadi kalian berdua membicarakan ku ya ?" ,terdengar suara baritone dari belakang Ino, membuat Ino dan Sakura kaget setengah mati.

"Eh ti-tidak. ", Sakura dan Ino menjawab dengan ketakutan, terutama dengan tatapan tajam Itachi yang seakan ingin membunuh mereka.

Tiba – tiba Naruto menghampiri Sakura, ia membawa sepiring Takoyaki.

"Naruto-kun, kamu ambil ini darimana ?"

"Itu,aku mengambil ini di stand paling pojok sebelah stand Sushi. ". Naruto menunjuk sebuah stand yang ramai.

"Ok,aku kesana dulu ya". Sakura baru akan berjalan ketika Naruto menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo, makan takoyaki ini bersama – sama "

Mereka kemudian duduk di atas bangku, Naruto kemudian menusuk sepotong takoyaki.

"Nah, Sakura – chan ,ayo buka mulut mu" ,Naruto mengarahkan potongan takoyaki ke mulut Sakura.

"Aaaa… " Sakura menelan Takoyaki yang disodorkan Naruto. Kemudian dengan malu – malu ia menyuapkan sepotong Takoyaki kepada Naruto. Mereka terus makan bergantian dengan saling menyuapkan Takoyaki hingga habis. Takoyaki yang mereka makan terasa sangat lezat, walaupun sebenarnya biasa saja.

"Oi dobe, kalian norak banget ya, romantisan di depan umum ", Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan ke arah Sakura dan Naruto.

"Biarkan saja, teme.. Daripada kamu malah pegangan tangan dan tukaran cincin di depan orang – orang "

"Cih.. ", gumam Sasuke. Untuk pertama kali nya ia kehilangan kata – kata tanpa bisa menjawab teman nya itu.

"Eh iya, selamat ya untuk kalian berdua.. Semoga kalian berdua bisa cepat menikah ". Sakura bersalaman dengan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hn.." ,jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Arigato, Sakura- san. Semoga kalian berdua juga langgeng ", Hinata tersenyum.

"Tenang saja Sakura – chan ,kita pasti akan menikah lebih dulu dari mereka . Iya kan ?" ,Naruto nyengir ke arah Sakura seakan tidak rela bila Sasuke menikah lebih dulu daripada diri nya.

Sakura hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah, Setelah acara selesai, mereka ber 2 pulang bersama. Hari ini Naruto akan mengunjungi rumah Sakura.

"Sakura – chan , menurutmu bagaimana kriteria suami ideal mu ?" ,tanya Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli ganteng atau tidak, yang penting ia mencintai ku dengan tulus. Aku ingin suami yang bisa melindungiku. Menurutmu bagaimana istri ideal menurutmu ?" ,Sakura kaget sendiri dengan kata – kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku suka gadis yang ke – ibu an, seperti kamu, Sakura – chan . Walaupun kamu bawel, namun kamu mencintai ku dengan tulus dan menerima ku apa ada nya. "

Sakura tiba – tiba merasa senang, hampir saja ia berteriak kencang saking senang nya. Tanpa sadar ia mencurahkan isi hati nya, "Aku mencintai mu, Naruto. Kau satu – satu nya pria yang selalu ada di sisi ku ketika aku sedih. Kau orang yang membuatku menjadi kuat dalam setiap masalah. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Naruto-kun ?"

"Hah ?" , mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Wajah Sakura memerah, ia sangat salting. Ia merasa harga diri nya hancur, kini ia bagaikan gadis murahan. Seorang gadis tidak seharusnya melamar seorang pria.

"Sebaiknya aku yang katakan itu ", lanjut Naruto. Ia mngecup pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sejujurnya, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu kau masih mencintai Sasuke, aku sebal sekali. Lalu aku mulai menganggu Sasuke agar aku terlihat keren dan kau berpaling padaku ". Naruto menatap ke arah langit sambil mengingat masa lalu nya.

"Yah, saat itu aku sebal sekali padamu, terutama saat Kakashi – sensei mengumumkan kita bertiga satu tim. Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta padamu ", sambung Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan berpaling padaku. Syukurlah waktu itu aku tidak pernah menyerah ". Naruto kemudian memeluk pinggang Sakura yang dibalas Sakura dengan memeluk pinggang Naruto.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah Sakura, mereka masuk ke dalam. Di dalam terdapat orang tua Sakura, Mebuki Haruno & Kizashi Haruno.

"Tadaima !"

"Okaeri !" ,sambut kedua orang tua Sakura. Ibu dan ayah sakura sedang duduk bersama di ruang tamu sambil menikmati ocha, tampaknya mereka baru saja menghadiri pesta di mansion Uchiha.

"Sakura, siapa ini ?" ,tanya Kizashi kepada putri nya. Baru pertama kali Sakura mengajak seorang pria ke rumah nya.

Naruto diam, ia merasa salah tingkah dihadapan calon mertua nya. Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto kemudian berkata, "Ayah, ini Uzumaki Naruto. Ia pacarku "

"Pacarmu ? Kenalkan, saya adalah Kizashi Haruno, ayah Sakura" , Kizashi mengulurkan tangan kepada Naruto.

"Saya Naruto Uzumaki. Apa kabar om ?" . Naruto mencoba berbasa – basi ,namun ia malah merasa aneh dan gugup.

"Baik. Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai Sakura ?", ayah Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sebelah nya.

"Dia gadis yang baik. Saya mencintai nya. Saya berencana ingin menikah dengan nya", jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, tetapi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuat putri ku bahagia ? " . Sakura dan Mebuki pergi ke dapur, Mebuki sibuk mengintrogasi Sakura mengenai Naruto. Sakura terus menatap Naruto dengan cemas.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras,ia takut salah memberi jawaban sehingga Kizashi tidak merestui pernikahan nya. "Umm.. saya akan berusaha melindungi Sakura, saya akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuknya ".

"Saya akan merestui pernikahan kalian, tetapi dengan 1 syarat. Buktikan bahwa kau cukup kuat dengan menjalani misi peringkat S sendirian",jawab Hizashi datar.

* * *

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu setelah keluar dari rumah Sakura, ia ingin protes dengan syarat pernikahan gila itu. Hanya Jonin atau ANBU yang bisa menjalankan misi peringkat S sendiri. Ia bukan seorang Jonin ataupun anbu. Namun ia sangat mencintai Sakura, ia harus menjalani misi itu demi Sakura.

Keesokan pagi nya, Naruto pergi menemui Tsunade di gedung Hokage. Ia langsung masuk ke ruangan Tsunade tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti biasanya, membuat Tsunade yang sedang sibuk menandatangani berkas merasa kesal.

"Nenek Hokage, berikan aku misi peringkat S dong. Aku mau mengerjakan nya sendirian " . Naruto berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa ? misi peringkat S sendirian ? tidak bisa, kau ini bukan Jonin atau ANBU. Bila aku memberimu misi peringkat S sama saja dengan aku membunuhmu. " ,jawab Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Tapi, ini syarat yang diminta ayah Sakura agar aku bisa menikahi Sakura. Nenek kan tahu aku ini kuat, bahkan aku bisa menguasai rasengan dalam 3 hari. Aku pasti bisa. "

Tsunade berpikir sejenak, ia terlihat ragu. "Tetap saja tidak bisa. Bila kau bersama tim mu, aku mungkin bisa memberi misi peringkat S, tetapi bila kau sendirian, aku hanya bisa memberi misi peringkat B atau A "

"Kumohon, bantulah aku. Aku harus melakukan ini untuk Sakura. Aku pasti kembali dengan selamat" . Naruto kini mulai tidak sabar. Ia harus melakukan nya demi menikahi Sakura.

"Ok, aku akan memberikan nya. Namun berhati – hati lah. Misi ini jauh lebih sulit dari misi biasa nya. Berangkatlah besok pagi"

"Arigato, Nenek Hokage ". Naruto segera pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat untuk menjalankan misi besok pagi.

Sementara itu Sakura mengkhawatirkan Naruto . Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa . Ia bahkan sudah menasihati ayah nya mengenai persyaratan gila itu, tetapi ayah nya tetap tidak mendengarkannya. Ia berencana untuk diam – diam membantu Naruto dalam menjalankan misi.

* * *

**Note:**

**-Obi : ikat pinggang yang dipakai untuk memakai kimono**

**-Geta : sandal kayu tradisional jepang**


	7. Chapter 7 : Marry Him

"Naruto-kun,choto matte kudasai (*)" . Sakura menarik tangan Naruto. Pagi ini Naruto akan berangkat menjalankan misi, Sakura ingin menghentikannya.

"Sakura-chan ?" , Naruto binggung mendapati Sakura berada di gerbang desa sepagi ini.

"Naruto - kun, kumohon izinkan aku ikut ke misi kali mungkin bisa membantumu. "

"Jangan, Sakura-chan. Misi kali ini berbahaya, lagipula persyaratannya aku harus menjalani misi ini seorang diri" ,Naruto mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula chichi (*) juga tidak akan tahu. Aku sudah bilang akan menginap di rumah Ino" ,Sakura meletakkan kedua telapak tangan nya diatas telapak tangan Naruto yang sedang mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Aku tetap khawatir padamu, Sakura – chan. Aku tak mau kau terluka. "

"Aku tak peduli ! Lebih baik kita bersama, aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang kucintai. ". Mata emerald Sakura berkaca – kaca .

Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura dengan lembut. "Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat. "

* * *

Mereka berlari dengan cepat melompati pohon. Naruto berada di depan, sementara Sakura berada di belakang. Misi mereka kali ini adalah menangkap dan membunuh 2 anggota ANBU yang berkhianat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua anggota ANBU menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura. Seorang Anbu muncul di depan Naruto sementara satu orang lagi muncul di belakang Sakura dan langsung menyerang, namun Naruto dan Sakura berhasil menghindar.

Naruto mengaktifkan mode kyuubi, dan menyerang salah satu ANBU yang berada di depan nya. Sementara Sakura juga menyerang ANBU yang tadi berada di belakangnya. Naruto berhasil mengalahkan musuh nya dengan rasengan, tetapi Sakura malah kewalahan. Ia mulai pusing. ANBU itu melemparkan banyak kunai dan salah satu kunai menembus perut nya.

Sakura langsung menarik kunai tersebut, Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung emosi. Ia langsung menyerang ANBU itu dengan kyuubi rasengan. Namun ANBU itu cukup kuat, ia mampu bertahan dan mengeluarkan serangan terakhir nya. Naruto menghindar, dan Sakura menyerang nya dengn Taijutsu. ANBU itu tewas seketika.

Sakura pun terkulai, darah mengucur dari bagian perut nya. Ia hampir terjatuh, namun Naruto sigap menangkap nya.

"Sakura – chan ! Bertahanlah ", teriak Naruto. Ia takut kehilangan Sakura, sangat takut.

Naruto segera mengambil kepada kedua ANBU tadi dan memasukkan ke ransel nya sebagai tanda ia telah mengalahkan kedua ANBU yang berkhianat itu.

**Naruto's POV**

'Sial ! Aku gagal melindungi Sakura. Kizashi tidak akan merestui pernikahanku !' ,teriakku dalam hati. Aku panik, apalagi Sakura terlihat lemas di pelukanku. Darah terus mengalir dari luka tusuk di perutnya.

"Sakura ! Ayo kita ke desa terdekat. Kumohon, bertahanlah sebentar lagi ", teriakku kepada Sakura.

Kini aku berlari secepat mungkin ke Amegakure. Sakura berada dalam pelukanku. Ia terlihat sangat menderita dan kesakitan, namun ia berusaha menggunakan chakra untuk menyembuhkan luka nya. Namun sepertinya di kunai itu juga terdapat racun.

"Naruto – kun ,maafkan aku.. aku malah membebani mu. Seandainya saja aku membiarkanmu pergi sendiri, kau mungkin tidak perlu repot membawaku ke Amegakure " . Sakura berbicara dengan suara lemah, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kalau kau tak ikut, aku mungkin sudah tewas dikalahkan dua anbu tadi. Jangan banyak bicara, sebentar lagi kita sampai " ,bisik Naruto di telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Sesampai di Amegakure, ia segera membawa Sakura ke Tabib. Tabib itu berhasil mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Sakura, namun Sakura tetap harus beristirahat.

Sakura tertidur sehari penuh. Naruto terus menunggui Sakura di penginapan yang disewa Naruto. Ia bahkan kurang tidur, garis hitam mulai muncul akibat bergadang semalam.

"Na.. Ruto.. ", panggil Sakura lemah. Ia mendapati Naruto terus duduk di tepi ranjang nya.

"Sakura, akhirnya kau bangun ? Syukurlah .. " ,Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura. Sakura juga membalas pelukan Naruto. Naruto sangat bahagia, ia merasa beban berat karena takut kehilangan Sakura lepas dari dada nya.

"Naruto – kun, maafkan aku yang merepotkanmu. Aku senang kau khawatir padaku. Pasti kau tidak tidur ya ?" , Sakura mengelus bawah mata Naruto yang hitam.

"Kau istirahatlah, ini aku bawakan minum. Sementara kau harus minum obat ini. " , Naruto mengeluarkan obat yang diberikan tabib.

"Aku tidak apa – apa , kau istirahat saja. Kau pasti kecapekan. Lihat saja, bawah mata mu hitam sekali ". Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur nya, namun Naruto mencegah nya.

"Kau baru saja bangun, istirahatlah. Aku ambilkan makanan dulu" . Naruto keluar sebentar dari penginapan.

**Sakura's POV**

Ternyata kau begitu tulus mencintaiku. Aku yakin kau pasti benar – benar khawatir, bahkan tidak tidur. Kulihat kau begitu lusuh, matamu begitu hitam. Namun kau berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menguap dihadapanku.

Seharusnya aku mencintai mu sejak awal, Naruto – kun . Aku mandi sambil menunggu Naruto, kami harus segera kembali ke Konoha.

**Normal's POV**

"Sakura ! ini aku bawakan makanan untukmu " , teriak Naruto . Namun ia kaget melihat Sakura yang berpakaian rapih. "Lho Sakura, kenapa kau rapih sekali ? seharusnya kau istirahat saja. "

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha. Aku tak mau membuat orang – orang khawatir "

"Jangan, ini kau makan dulu". Naruto menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Sakura.

'Kruyukkk.' ,terdengar bunyi perut Naruto.

"Naruto, kau lapar ya ? ini makan saja dulu ", Sakura meniupkan bubur hangat dan menyuapkan ke mulut Naruto, namun Naruto menolak.

"Kau makan saja, Sakura. Kau kan sedang sakit. Aku juga tidak lapar "

"Bohong ! Kau lapar,kan ? Ayo kita makan bersama " , Sakura menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Naruto lagi. Kali ini Naruto menerima nya dan Naruto menyuapkan bibir ke mulut Sakura dengan sendok yang sama, seperti ciuman tidak langsung.

Naruto dan Sakura yang menyadari hal ini sama – sama tersipu. Selesai makan, Sakura meminum obat pemberian Naruto.

"Terima Kasih, Naruto – kun . Aku mencintai mu " , Sakura memeluk Naruto dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

Naruto tiba – tiba berniat menggoda Sakura, lalu mencium bibir Sakura, kali ini dengan penuh gairah. Naruto memeluk Sakura dan mendorong Sakura hingga terbaring di ranjang. Kini mereka berpelukan dan berciuman intens di atas kasur. Tubuh Naruto berada di atas tubuh Sakura, namun mereka masih berpakaian lengkap.

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Naruto terjatuh, ia berteriak "Hentikan Naruto ! Kendalikan pikiran mesum mu itu. Kita tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini, setidaknya tunggulah hingga kita menikah "

Naruto kaget, ia mengelus bokong nya yang sakit terkena lantai. "E-eh ? Sumimasen, Sakura- chan". Naruto menunduk, kini ia merasa bodoh dan bersalah. Ia terlalu terbawa suasana, untung saja Sakura berhasil menghentikan nya sebelum ia 'menodai' Sakura.

"Hai.. ayo kembali ke Konoha sekarang"

* * *

Naruto dan Sakura pun kembali ke Konoha. Mereka sampai di Konoha pada malam hari. Sakura segera kembali ke rumah sementara Naruto pergi ke ruangan Hokage, untunglah saat itu Tsunade belum pulang.

Naruto mengetuk pintu, kemudian masuk.

"Nenek Hokage, aku berhasil menjalankan misi." Teriak Naruto dengan girang, ia mengeluarkan kepala dua orang ANBU yang berhasil ia bunuh.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto ! Oh ya, sebenarnya Sakura menemani mu di misi ini kan ?" ,tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Hehe.. kok tahu sih ? Sakura bersikeras memaksa untuk ikut " , Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Kizashi menanyakan Sakura, ia tahu Sakura tidak berada di rumah Ino. Aku terpaksa bilang bahwa ia pergi menjalankan misi " , Tsunade menjawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas yang sedang dibaca nya.

"Apa ? Nenek bilang ia menjalankan misi bersama ku ?"

"Tidak. Aku bilang Kazekage meminta bantuan tenaga medis, jadi aku mengirimnya ke Sunagakure."

"Arigato, nenek Hokage. Untung kau membantuku. Hehe.. "

**Sakura's POV**

Setelah berpisah dengan Naruto di gerbang desa, aku segera berlari ke rumah. Sesampai nya di rumah, aku segera membuka pintu.

"Tadaima !"

"Okaeri, Sakura !" ,jawab ibu dan ayah.

"Sakura, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau ada misi di Sunagakure lagi ?" ,tanya Ayah.

"Hah ?" ,jawabku spontan. Aku binggung, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bilang menjalankan misi di Sunagakure lagi. Orang tua ku menatap dengan heran. Aku langsung menjawab, "Ah, itu.. umm .. Tsunade – sama memberiku misi mendadak. Tadinya aku juga mau menginap di rumah Ino kok "

"Kamu tidak bohong kan ?" , ayah menatapku dengan tajam.

Uuhh.. sepertinya aku memang tidak jago berbohong. Maafkan aku.. "Tidak kok " ,jawabku singkat.

"Sudahlah, Sakura pasti lelah. Ayo kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan Sukiyaki untuk makan malam". Kata – kata ibu seolah menyelamatkanku dari pertanyaan ayah.

"Itadakimasu !" . Kemudian aku memakan Sukiyaki. Selesai makan aku segera mencuci piring di dapur.

"Sakura, sebenarnya kau pergi menjalankan misi bersama Naruto kan ?" , suara ibu tiba – tiba terdengar di belakang, membuatku kaget setengah mati. Aku panik , kini hancur sudah kesempatanku untuk menikah dengan Naruto.

"I-iya, bu " .jawabku dengan takut – takut. "Aku khawatir Naruto akan terluka bila harus menjalankan misi itu sendiri" . Aku menatap ibu, mata ku berkaca – kaca. Airmata mengalir di pipi ku.

"Tenang saja, ibu tidak akan bilang pada ayah. Ibu juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bila ibu adalah kamu " . Kemudian Ibu memelukku dan menepuk punggungku. Aku menanggis terharu, ternyata ibu benar – benar menyayangiku dan memahami diriku.

**Normal's POV**

Kemudian, Sakura keluar dari dapur dan mendapati ayah nya dan Naruto sedang berbincang.

"Om, aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi peringkat S. " , kata Naruto. Sakura kemudian menghampiri ayah nya dan duduk di samping Naruto, sementara Mebuki duduk disamping suami nya.

"Selamat, sekarang kau telah menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau adalah pria yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi Sakura. Kau mendapat restu dariku untuk menikahi Sakura " ,jawab Kizashi sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Naruto.

"arigato, chichi – san " , jawab Sakura sambil menangis terharu. Ia sangat bersyukur ayah nya merestui pernikahan nya.

"Terima kasih om" , Naruto tersenyum lebar, mata nya berbinar. Kemudian ia memeluk calon ayah mertua nya.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku otou – san saja" ,jawab Kizashi. Ia memeluk calon menantu nya.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah ?" ,tanya Mebuki kepada Sakura dan Naruto yang kini duduk sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka tidak lagi canggung menunjukkan kemesraan dihadapan orang tua Sakura.

"Mungkin kami akan menikah bulan depan " ,jawab Sakura dan Naruto serempak. Mereka tersenyum dengan jawaban mereka, kemudian tersenyum menatap satu sama lain. Mereka sangat serasi, bahkan pikiran mereka pun sama.

"Baguslah, selamat ya. Semoga kalian berdua selalu bahagia " Mebuki memeluk Sakura, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Nyonya Uzumaki. Kemudian ia bersalaman dengan Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kalau bisa, segera berikan kami cucu setelah kalian menikah ya ", Kizashi menimpali.

Pipi Naruto dan Sakura memerah bersamaan mendengar kata 'cucu'. Sakura tiba – tiba terbayang kejadian di Amegakure dimana Naruto hampir 'menodai' nya.

"Jangan katakan itu sekarang, Chichi !" ,teriak Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

Sakura menunduk malu sementara kedua orang tua nya hanya saling berpandangan heran.

* * *

**Note: - Chotto Matte Kudasai: tunggu sebentar**

**-Chichi :panggilan untuk ayah. (tadinya author berniat pakai kata otou - san, cuma di salah satau website disebutin kalau otou - san itu panggilan ayah untuk keluarga orang lain, akhirnya author ganti jadi Chichi)**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai.. 1 chapter lagi fanfic ini tamat.**

**Thanks buat yang udah ngebaca fanfic ini & selalu ngasih support.**

**Author tetap mengharapkan kritik & saran bwt fanfic ini **


	8. Chapter 8 : The End

**3 Minggu Kemudian..**

Hari ini Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata berkumpul di rumah Ino. Mereka semua sedang libur dari misi mereka.

"Konnichiwa, minna- san ", sapa Sakura . Tiba – tiba saja seorang pemuda berambut kuning memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh ? apa ini ? Naruto – kun ?" ,Sakura kaget dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto, namun Naruto memperkuat pelukan nya.

Kemudian pintu terbuka, Ino membuka kan pintu. "Sakura, Naruto, ayo masuk ! Hinata sudah datang !" . Naruto dan Sakura kemudian masuk sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra, Ino menutup pintu.

Di ruang tamu sudah ada Hinata yang duduk di sofa. Naruto dan Sakura kemudian duduk di sofa. Sementara Ino ke dapur menyediakan 2 gelas ocha dan dorayaki sebagai snack.

"Konnichiwa Naruto – san, Sakura – san " . Selesai berbicara Hinata meminum ocha yang disediakan.

"Hai, Hinata. Eh si teme belum datang ya ? "

"Teme ? Maksudmu Sasuke – kun ? itu.. dia bilang hari ini akan telat, dia mau mengajak Itachi – san kesini" , Hinata menopang dagu dan menatap ke pintu dengan bosan.

"Hah ? mengajak Itachi ? untuk apa sih ? ckck" ,Naruto berdecak dengan kesal. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman bila Itachi bersama mereka. Bukan berarti benci, namun ia merasa tidak cocok dalam obrolan, selain itu perbedaan usia ia dan Itachi memang lumayan jauh.

"Biarkan saja, Naruto – kun . Mungkin Sasuke mau mengenalkan Ino pada Itachi. Mereka kan sama – sama single, lagipula kurasa Itachi sudah cukup dewasa untuk memiliki pacar" ,jawab Sakura sambil merangkul Naruto dengan mesra, membuat Hinata menatap dengan sedikit cemburu.

"Maaf lama, ini dorayaki dan ocha nya. " ,Ino membawakan Ocha dan teko nya. Ia kemudian menuangkan ocha ke gelas Hinata yang sudah kosong.

"Arigato, Ino – san " . Hinata memegang gelas nya yang sudah di – isi ocha dengan kedua tangan.

"Douitashimashite (*) " ,jawab Ino.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk, Ino segera berlari membuka pintu. Namun ia sangat kaget mendapati kedua kakak beradik Uchiha sudah berada di depan pintu. Ino tiba – tiba merasa malu dihadapan Itachi, terutama setelah ketahuan mengatai nya om – om di pesta pertunangan Hinata.

"Ko – Konichiwa, Sasuke – kun , Itachi – san " , sapa Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hn" ,jawab Itachi dengan wajah datar dan cuek seperti biasa.

"Konichiwa, Hinata – chan " ,sapa Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata. Naruto kaget melihat kedua teman nya berpelukan.

"Huh ? Teme, kamu kok sekarang jadi romantis sih ? " , Naruto menepuk bahu teman nya dengan kencang, Itachi menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Urusai (*), dobe! " . Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya dengan Hinata.

"Terserah, intinya aku menang dalam hal romantis daripada kamu. Iya kan, Sakura – hime ? " , Naruto nyengir dan mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh Sakura.

" – hime ? kenapa tiba – tiba memanggilku hime sih ?" ,Sakura mengerutkan kening nya.

"Lho kamu nggak suka ya ? Itu juga tanda cinta ku kepada mu " , Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Sakura.

"Bukan gitu sih… " ,Sakura menunduk.

"Sudah ah, hentikan acara romantisan kalian !" ,Ino mendelik tajam kepada Naruto. Sementara itu Itachi menatap mereka dengan binggung.

"Ah bilang saja kamu cemburu, soalnya ga punya pacar sih… hahaha " , Naruto tertawa keras hingga tersedak.

'buk' , Ino menonjok Naruto dengan kesal. Kemudian Ino kembali ke dapur mengambil teh.

"Hey, otouto.. aku mulai bosan disini, aku pulang ya " , Itachi berbisik kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan dulu, aku mau mengenalkan onii – san dengan seorang gadis " , Sasuke menarik lengan Itachi, mencegah nya untuk kabur.

"Hn.. baiklah " ,Itachi menghela nafas dan menuruti permintaan otouto nya.

Ino membawakan 2 gelas ocha untuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia gugup ketika memberi ocha kepada Itachi sehingga ocha nya hampir tumpah.

"Onii – san , ini gadis yang ingin ku kenalkan pada mu " , kata Sasuke sambil menatap Ino . "Ino, ini kakak ku, Itachi "

"Teme,jadi kau mengajak Itachi untuk mengenalkan pada Ino ? wahh aku mendukung lho! " ,teriak Naruto dengan semangat membuat semua orang menatapnya, sementara Itachi mengernyitkan dahi .

Itachi mengulurkan tangan, Ino membalas dengan canggung.

"Minna – san , minggu depan kalian datang ya ke pesta pernikahan aku dan Naruto. "

"Eh ? menikah ?" ,Hinata membelalakan mata kaget.

"Apaaaaa ? Serius nih ? Aku nggak sedang berkhayal kan ? " ,pekik Ino sambil menutup mulut nya yang menganga lebar.

"Dobe, cepat sekali kalian nikah. Aku curiga kalian sengaja untuk menyaingi aku dan Hinata ya ?" ,jawab Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Hn… go kekkon omedetto gozaimasu (*)" , Itachi tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Nggak dong, bahkan aku sudah melamar dihadapan orang tua Sakura lho " , Naruto menatap Sakura, kemudian Sakura tersenyum.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau begitu gentle, Naruto" , ledek Sasuke.

"Tentu saja selama ini aku selalu gentle, hehe… aku kan bukan pria pesolek seperti mu, aku ini pria sejati" . Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak .

"Hn.. intinya banyak gadis menyukai pesona ku tuh " ,jawab Sasuke sambuk merangkul Hinata dengan mesra.

"Hinata, kalian juga cepat menikah dong. Cepat susul kami, hehe". Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah, Sasuke sedikit salting, namun ia berhasil menutupi nya dengan sikap cool nya.

"Ck.. tentu saja sebentar lagi kami akan menikah ", Sasuke menatap Hinata disampingnya.

"Wahh.. Selamat ya, semoga kalian semua selalu langgeng " , jawab Ino dengan antusias. Sebetulnya ia sendiri sedikit galau melihat teman – teman nya menikah.

"Kini, aku sendiri deh yang single.." ,gumam Ino pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah pig, ikut saranku, pacaran saja dengan Itachi – san ", bisik Sakura.

"Urusai, dahi !" ,Ino berbicara dengan keras, mengagetkan semua nya. Namun Sakura tersenyum, ia tetap ingin menggoda sahabatnya itu dan memikirkan ide untuk mendekati sahabatnya dengan Itachi. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

Tiba – tiba Naruto berkata, "Aduh aku lapar nih, minta makanan dong".

"Ino, boleh kami pinjam dapurmu ? Aku ingin masak nih. Oh ya, Hinata, ayo kita masak bareng ?" , jawab Sakura.

"Tentu saja boleh, Aku ikut membantu kalian ya ?"

"Jangan, Ino – san disini saja, biar aku dan Sakura yang memasak. "

"Ah, baiklah, Hinata".

Hinata dan Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Sementara, Ino mulai merasa tidak nyaman setelah ditinggal Hinata dan Sakura.

Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga tak ada yang menyadari kecuali Naruto.

"Teme, ayo kita pergi ke kedai dango yang baru buka di dekat Ichiraku "

"Hn, baiklah dobe. " . Sasuke melambaikan tangan kepada Itachi. "Onii – san , tolong tunggu disini ya ? Nanti akan kubelikan dango untukmu "

"Jaa.. " ,Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada Itachi dan Ino.

Kini hanya tinggal Itachi dan Ino di ruang tamu. Ino semakin tidak nyaman, ia tidak terbiasa dengan ketenangan, sangat berlawanan dengan karakter nya yang suka berbicara.

"I - Itachi – san , salam kenal" , Ino berbicara dengan gugup dan takut.

"Hn.. salam kenal "

"Ano. A - apa hobi mu, Itachi – san ?" , Ino berusaha bersikap santai. Namun ia mengurungkan niat nya melihat tatapan dingin Itachi kepadanya. Tatapan Itachi jauh lebih dingin dari Sasuke.

"Kau bilang sesuatu ? Aku mendengar suara seseorang bergumam"

"E – eh , ti – tidak" ,Ino menunduk.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Sakura yang diam – diam mengintip mereka menghela nafas kecewa. Kini gagal sudah rencana mereka untuk mendekatkan Ino kepada Itachi.

* * *

"Tadaima !" ,teriak Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengatakan tadaima dengan pelan.

"Onii – san ,ini dango yang kujanjikan untukmu " , Sasuke menyerahkan kantung berisi dango.

"Arigato , otouto – san ". Itachi hendak memakan dango nya namun tiba – tiba ia berkata, "Ino – san kau mau juga ? ambil saja kalau kau mau"

"Baiklah, aku mencoba satu. Arigato , Itachi – san " ,selesai berkata wajah Ino memerah.

"Eh ? Naruto – kun sudah pulang ? Cepat sekali ". Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan mesra. Mereka saling berpelukan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan.

"Sakura – hime ,ini aku bawakan umeboshi dan dumpling dengan sirup anko "

"Wah, makanan kesukaanku. Kau tahu darimana kalau ini makanan kesukaanku ?"

"Darimana ya ? rahasia dong.. aku kan serba tahu " , Naruto tersenyum. Hati Sakura berbunga – bunga melihat Naruto yang bisa mengetahui makanan kesukaan nya tanpa diberitahu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kantung berisi Zenzai (*) dan Cinnamon Roll.

"Ini untukmu, Hinata ".

"Wah.. arigato, Sasuke – kun. Ayo makan ini bersama – sama " ,Hinata tersenyum menerima makanan kesukaan nya.

"Tidak , terima kasih. Aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"Iya juga ya.. sumimasen, Sasuke – kun " ,Hinata menunduk dengan sedih. Ia merasa bersalah dengan melupakan makanan yang disukai pria yang dicintai nya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran nya, Sasuke mengecup kening hinata, kemudian berkata "Tidak apa, Hinata."

"Sakura – hime , mana makanan nya ? aku lapar nih".

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Ah, aku masak ramen kesukaan mu lho"

"Rameeenn ? Arigato, Sakura – hime " ,Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura singkat.

"Ah ya, aku dan Hinata juga masak sup tomat untuk Sasuke – kun lho" ,ledek Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar Sakura yang tiba – tiba memanggil nya Sasuke – kun . Sementara Hinata menaikkan alis nya,menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Sakura – hime ,jadi kamu selingkuh sama teme ya ?" , Naruto menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sangat sinis dan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Ia berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal, "Umm.. sumimasen, aku tidak serius kok. Aku hanya ingin melihat Naruto – kun cemburu ".

Lalu Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Naruto – kun,kau tampak sangat imut ketika cemburu. Aku senang kau cemburu, itu berarti kau benar – benar mencintaiku"

Naruto menarik nafas lega, "Syukurlah kau tidak selingkuh dengan teme, ya aku cemburu. Sangat cemburu. Aku tidak rela kau mendekati pria lain" ,jawab Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Ih, Naruto – kun posesif nih. Kalau gitu aku juga tidak akan mengizinkan kau mendekati gadis manapun selain aku"

"Aku tidak akan mendekati gadis lain, soalnya kamu itu gadis paling sempurna di dunia".

"Naruto jago merayu nih,hehe.. Kalau gitu aku juga tidak akan mendekati pria selain Naruto – kun "

Naruto dan Sakura terus berpelukan hingga Ino memanggil mereka untuk makan.

* * *

"Itadakimasu, minna – san "

Naruto segera mengambil ramen. Sakura juga berniat mengambil ramen,saat itu tanpa sengaja mereka mengambil potongan ramen yang sama. Mereka saling menatap sambil tersenyum mesra. Kemudian mereka menggunakan sumpit mereka ber 2 untuk mengambil potongan ramen yang sama dan memasukkan ujungnya ke mulut mereka dan saling menghisap ramen hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan karena ramen. Mereka kemudian memutus ramen.

"Ck.. makanlah dengan serius. Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu saat makan" , Sasuke menatap mereka dengan sinis. Sakura dan Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

Sementara Itachi sedang mengambil ebi tempura, Ino tanpa sengaja juga mengambil potongan yg sama. Namun, Itachi mengalah dan memberikan tempura itu kepada Ino.

"Wah, masakan Hinata dan Sakura lezat ya " ,puji Itachi.

"Ya,enak sekali. Oishi (*).. ", Ino mengacungkan kedua jempol nya.

"Tentu saja, onii – san. Hinata ku memang hebat. "

"Sakura – hime ku juga jago memasak. Dia memang gadis yang serba bisa", jawab Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, mereka berdua memang hebat" ,Itachi menengahi Naruto dan Sasuke. Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum mendapat pujian akan masakan mereka.

"Arigato, Itachi – san ", jawab Sakura dan Hinata serempak.

Sasuke menyukai sup tomat buatan Hinata dan memuji Hinata. Selesai makan,mereka semua meninggalkan meja makan.

Ino, Sakura dan Hinata membereskan meja makan. Saat membereskan meja makan, Ino berkata kepada Hinata dan Sakura,"Maukah kalian menginap di rumah ku malam ini ?"

"Mau, aku akan bilang pada Naruto – kun ,sebentar ya",Sakura segera meninggalkan Ino.

"Ah, aku juga akan bilang pada Sasuke", Hinata meninggalkan Ino.

"Naruto – kun, hari ini aku mau menginap di rumah Ino. Bolehkan ?"

"Tidak boleh, kau harus menginap di rumah ku dan tidur di kamarku malam ini" ,

"Ah, Naruto – kun jahat. Mulai minggu depan kan aku akan selalu tidur bersamamu", Sakura cemberut.

"Eh ? Sakura – hime marah ? Gomen – gomen.. Ya sudah menginap saja sana. Aku pulang dulu ya"

"Jaa, Naruto – kun " ,Sakura mencium pipi Naruto, kemudian melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa ! jaga dirimu ya, Sakura – hime "

"Kau juga, Naruto – kun."

* * *

Sakura dan Hinata kembali ke rumah Ino setelah pulang ke rumah masing – masing untuk mengambil pakaian dan memberitahu keluarga mereka. Mereka memasuki kamar Ino dan melihat Ino sedang menatap kosong ke arah dinding.

"Kau kenapa, Ino – san ?" ,Hinata mendekati Ino dan menepuk punggung nya.

"Kurasa, aku jatuh cinta pada Itachi ",jawab Ino singkat.

"Itachi ?! Katamu tidak suka om – om . Kau serius nih ?" ,Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Yah, rasanya memang sulit dipercaya sih. Aku juga kaget ketika aku mengetahui kau berpacaran dengan Naruto, itu sulit dipercaya" ,Ino tersenyum ketika menceritakan tentang Itachi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai Itachi – san ?" ,tanya Hinata. Ia merasa penasaran dengan perasaan sahabatnya.

"Yah, tadi kami sempat mengobrol, ternyata dia jauh lebih dewasa dari yang kukira. Kami juga memiliki beberapa kecocokan, aku merasa ia seperti seorang aniki yang akan menjagaku"

"Kalau begitu jadikan saja dia aniki mu, mungkin dia mau. Dia kan tidak punya imouto (*)" , Sakura tiba – tiba tidak tertarik setelah mendengar alasan Ino.

"Aku berharap lebih, Sakura. Dia seperti calon suami ideal untukku. Oh ya, kau sendiri bagaimana bisa jadian dengan Sasuke ? ia seorang pria yang dingin kan ?" ,Ino menatap Hinata.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mengingat bagaimana diri nya mencintai Sasuke. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum berkata, "Umm.. sesudah perang shinobi ke 4 berakhir dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, kami bertemu di Supermarket. Saat itu tiba – tiba saja ia mengajakku ngobrol"

"Hah ? serius ? setauku dia itu sangat pendiam" ,Ino membelalakan mata.

"Aku juga binggung awalnya. Sejak saat itu kami semakin akrab, entah kenapa kami juga sering bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Akhirnya ia memintaku menjadi pacarnya"

Ino menatap Hinata sejenak, kemudian berkata ," wah kalian sudah melakukan apa saja ?"

"U-umm.. kami sudah berpelukan dan berciuman. Itu saja.. " ,Hinata gugup.

"Oh… Kalau Sakura dan Naruto bagaimana ?"

Sakura malu mengingat kejadian di Sunagakure, Ia kemudian berusaha terlihat tenang dan menjawab ," Ah kami juga sama.. "

Ino memonyongkan bibir, "Iih.. kalian romantis sekali ya. Andai kisah cinta ku juga seperti kalian"

Hinata menepuk punggung Ino pelan. "Mungkin kau juga bisa melakukan itu dengan Itachi – san "

"Benar ! Kalian kan serasi. Bahkan inisial kalian pun sama, Aku yakin dia sudah berpengalaman dengan wanita kan ?" . Sakura menjawab dengan antusias.

"Kalian berdua baka !" ,teriak Ino sambil memukul kedua teman nya dengan kesal, pipinya kini semerah cherry.

"Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu. Oyasumi..", Sakura berjalan ke kasur, kemudian berbaring.

"Aku juga, oyasumi, Ino – san " ,Hinata tidur di samping Sakura

Mereka ber 3 tidur dan mematikan lampu. Sementara itu, Naruto juga sudah tertidur di rumah nya. Sakura dan Naruto bermimpi hal yang sama.

**Hari Pernikahan Naruto & Sakura**

Seluruh kenalan Naruto & Sakura menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka. Bahkan Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou juga pergi ke Konoha untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan.

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey dobe, selamat ya atas pernikahanmu. Semoga kau bisa menjadi suami dan kepala keluarga yang baik "

"Tentu saja, justru aku harus memberi nasihat akan hal itu kepadamu, teme..",jawabku kepada Sasuke.

Aku berdebar – debar menunggu Sakura. Sakura masih berada di ruang ganti, aku penasaran melihat nya. Kemudian Sakura keluar, ia mengenakan kimono pernikahan bermotif bunga sakura dengan warna pink dan putih. Astaga, ia cantik sekali.

"Sakura – hime ,kau cantik sekali."

"Kau juga tampan sekali, Naruto – kun .

Kemudian aku menggandeng tangan Sakura, aku berdebar – debar ketika harus berjalan di altar dan diberkati para pendeta Shinto. Kemudian kami juga harus pergi ke kuil mengucapkan sumpah.

Pendeta Shinto membacakan doa – doa berkat, kemudian dengan ragu – ragu aku mencium bibir Sakura. Aku sedikit grogi harus berciuman di depan banyak orang.

Orang – orang menungguku, perlahan aku kecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Seluruh tamu bertepuk tangan. Samar – samar kudengar para anak kecil memuji kecantikan Sakura, aku tersenyum mendengar nya.

"Sekarang, silahkan kalian berdua berjalan ke kuil dan bersumpah dihadapan para dewa" ,ucap seorang pendeta Shinto, menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Baiklah"

Kemudian kami menaiki tangga bersama – sama, aku menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"A-ahh.." ,pekik Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura – hime ?" jawabku dengan panik.

"Geta ini licin sekali. Aku hampir jatuh tadi",jawab Sakura sambil menatap geta yang dipakainya. Geta memang sangat licin, aku pun bahkan harus ekstra hati – hati ketika memakainya.

"Sakura – hime , sini kugendong" ,aku berjongkok,meminta Sakura naik di punggungku.

"Eh jangan. Nanti kau capek, Naruto – kun "

"Tidak apa – apa, Sakura – hime. Aku tidak mau kau terjatuh. "

Aku akhirnya menggendong Sakura.

"Wah kalian romantis sekali ya.." ,kata Gaara tiba – tiba.

Aku tersenyum, "tentu saja, dia kan istri ku."

"Aku harap kalian akan bahagia selalu" ,jawab Gaara.

"Yah,arigato.. Semoga kau juga selalu bahagia bersama Tenten"

**Normal's POV**

"Sekarang ucapkanlah sumpah kalian. Dewa akan menjadi saksi kalian "

"Aku bersumpah akan selalu mencintai Sakura, ketika suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat. Aku akan selalu bersama dengan nya" ,ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

"Aku juga bersumpah akan menerima Naruto menjadi suami ku apa adanya dan selalu mencintainya, baik ketika senang maupun susah, sakit ataupun sehat" ,jawab Sakura.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri", jawab si pendeta Shinto.

* * *

Seluruh tamu bergiliran menyalami Naruto dan Sakura, kemudian mengambil makanan yang disediakan Naruto dan Sakura di restoran yang disewa mereka.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, putri ku sayang. Kami bahagia melihat kau menikah " ,ucap Mebuki kepada Sakura.

"Arigato, haha (*) – san"

"Naruto, kuharap kau dapat melindungi Sakura dan menyayanginya " ,Kizashi berbicara kepada Naruto.

"Ya, arigato otou – san ", jawab Naruto.

"Whoa.. kalian serasi sekali. Selamat ya !" ,ucap Ino ketika Naruto dan Sakura menghampiri Ino yang sedang makan.

"Hehe… arigato"

"Sakura – san,kau cantik sekali. Kimono ini bagus, sesuai untukmu" ,Hinata menyalami Naruto dan Sakura. "Oh ya, selamat untuk pernikahan kalian ".

"Arigato, sebentar lagi kau juga akan memakai kimono pernikahan kan ?"

Hinata tertunduk malu, namun Sasuke menghampiri nya.

"Hinata , ayo kita makan. Aku sudah mengambil makanan untukmu"

"Jaa, Sakura – san, Naruto – san ". Hinata melambai ke arah Naruto dan Sakura.

* * *

Setelah pesta selesai, seluruh tamu pulang dan Sakura pulang ke rumah baru nya bersama Naruto.

"Sakura – hime !" ,panggil Naruto ketika Sakura bersiap mandi.

"Iie, Naruto – kun ?"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku Naruto kun. Pangil aku Naruto – ouji (*)"

"Hai, Naruto – ouji. Mulai sekarang kau satu – satu nya ouji – san ku"

"Kau juga satu – satu nya hime ku, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintai mu".

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Naruto – ouji.", Sakura mencium bibir Naruto, kali ini bahkan dengan lidah. Tangan nya menyentuh seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Naruto membalas ciuman Sakura, tangan nya menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sakura.

Mereka berdua mulai merasakan suhu tubuh mereka memanas dan rangsangan muncul di dalam tubuh mereka. Kemudian mereka memasuki kamar, melakukan sesuatu yang selama ini ditahan mereka hingga menikah, kali ini mereka melakukan nya tanpa beban. Mereka melakukan 'permainan' itu dengan penuh gairah dan rasa cinta satu sama lain.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Note:**

**-Haha: ibu kandung**

**-Douitemashite: diucapkan ketika seseorang mengucapkan terima kasih, kurang lebih artinya kembali**

**-Urusai: diam !**

**-go kekkon omedetto gozaimasu : selamat atas pernikahan**

Chapter kali ini kebanyakan character nya OOC & sedikit aneh dengan pair Ita x Ino

Author tetap makai istilah chichi & haha buat fanfic ini, entah kenapa lebih suka pakai chichi & gaga

Oh ya di chapter ini, author juga sedikit menjelaskan tentang awal deketnya Hinata & Sasuke.

Sorry kalau di bagian ending chapter ini jadi sedikit menyimpang dari genre T, alur nya juga cepet.

Thanks buat yg udah baca fanfic ini dari chapter 1 sampai 8

specially thanks for AdityaHozuki,MeikaNarusaku,cindy elhy,Naru-kun 93 & GrayAreader yg udah dukung fanfic ini & kasih saran yg berguna bgt bwt fanfic ini.

Thanks buat


End file.
